


Comfort and Engine Grease

by phantisma



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was rare for Inara to take female clients, but rarer still to take a female not as a client."  Inara comforts Kaylee after a fight with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Engine Grease

The ship was quiet. The captain was on the bridge. Jayne was sleeping off the pain killers the doctor had given him. Zoe was locked in her room, with her memories for company. River and Simon had taken the shuttle two days before to meet up with their parents.

That left Inara and Kaylee.

That left Inara looking for Kaylee.

She found her in the engine room, where she could generally be found, the hum of the engine drowning out her tears from the rest of the crew. Inara had heard the fighting, had listened as Simon fumbled his way through apologizing, though he hadn’t a clue what he was sorry for.

“Kaylee.” She spoke softly, the tender tones trained into her. Kaylee didn’t turn around, just sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. “Come with me Kaylee.” She held out a hand and waited. Kaylee turned slowly, her eyes puffy and red, her face streaked with engine grease and dirt.

She hiccupped and nodded, slipping one dirty hand into Inara’s and Inara led her away, out of the engine room and into the shuttle she had newly re-inhabited. It wasn’t as lush as it had been once, but it was better than the engine room.

It wasn’t often that she took a female client. But Kaylee wasn’t a client…and that was even rarer.

“Let’s clean you up, okay?” Inara asked, her voice sweet, her smile tentative. She brushed a finger under Kaylee’s eyes and Kaylee tried to smile and nod. Inara settled the younger woman to a seat on the bed and went to get the supplies she had already prepared.

She started with hot water, softly scented with a floral mix Kaylee loved and with a cleaning agent added. “Just relax, Kaylee. Close your eyes.” Inara dipped the corner of a cloth in the water and started at her forehead, small strokes, gentle. Kaylee closed her eyes but didn’t relax. Inara’s hands moved slowly over her face, down one side and over her jaw, then up to the other side and down again.

Inara wiped over Kaylee’s lips, then leaned in and brushed her lips over them. Kaylee’s eyes popped open, but Inara only smiled. “Shh…relax…” Inara whispered.

“What’re you doing…’Nara?”

Inara’s hands rubbed down Kaylee’s arms, then lifted her left hand. With as much care as she’d cleaned Kaylee’s face, Inara cleaned that hand of dirt, then moved to the other one. “Let me take care of you.” Inara said softly. “Let me give you…this.” She looked up into Kaylee’s eyes where tears were threatening to start again. Kaylee nodded slowly.

“You mean…as in…like I was…your client?”

Inara smiled, caressing Kaylee’s cheek. “As in. How about we start by taking off the rest of the grease?”

Kaylee bit her lip and Inara moved to help her pull off the dirty shirt and coveralls. Kaylee blushed a little, covering her breasts with her arms and fidgeting in nothing but her underwear. Inara laughed, reaching for her. She tugged a little at Kaylee’s hand until her arms fell away. “You are beautiful.”

“Not like you.” Kaylee said deflecting and turning away. Inara lifted a hand to her chin and turned her back, kissing her lightly.

“You are beautiful, Kaylee. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” Inara drew her to the bed, easing her down. She kissed her again, tongue slipping over Kaylee’s lips, requesting entrance. After only a slight hesitation, Kaylee’s lips parted and Inara’s tongue swept inside, caressing over Kaylee’s tongue.

“Wait here.”

Inara retrieved the tray of supplies, picking up the cloth again and dipping it in the slightly cooled water. She started at Kaylee’s shoulders, using the same soft strokes, down her arms, over her collarbone and between her breasts. Kaylee sighed softly.

Inara set aside the cloth and lifted a glass jar, opening it and inhaling the soft scent of the ointment. She smiled softly at Kaylee as she settled beside her on the bed, humming a soft song to help her relax.

The ointment warmed as she smoothed it over Kaylee’s shoulders…and down. Inara bent and blew across her nipples, cool air against the warm skin. Kaylee wiggled beneath her.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, Kaylee.” Inara said as she eased down between Kaylee’s legs, spreading them gently as she kissed over her belly, then up to her breasts. Kaylee moaned.

“Inara…”

“Shh…it’s okay.”

Inara’s lips traveled lower, moving to caress the skin on Kaylee’s thighs, up to the thin cloth covering her sex. Tender, she let her tongue warm the cloth, wetting it, feeling through it to the tiny nub. Kaylee moaned again as Inara worked over her clit, sucking it between her lips and rolling her tongue over it, through the cotton of her panties.

Kaylee’s hips twitched, her legs trembling. A whimper escaped her lips. Inara glanced up, then went back to teasing, one finger easing in under the leg band to slide in the wetness oozing from Kaylee’s lips.

Slowly, Inara pushed inside her and Kaylee’s back arched. She yelled, her hands fisting in the sheets. “’Nara! God!”

Inara didn’t respond, just worked another finger in, sucking harder on Kaylee’s clit until she was yelling and coming. Kaylee trembled and shook and when it finally passed, Inara rose up, sliding alongside Kaylee and pulling her into her arms. “Better?”

Kaylee’s eyes were half closed as she snuggled in against her, nodding. “Better.”

Inara held her, listened as her breathing evened out. It was rare for her to take a female client…but Kaylee was more…Kaylee was family…and that was something Inara had never had before.


End file.
